The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 330280, filed in the PTO on May 6, 1993, and it is respectfully requested that this document be retained beyond the two-year period so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
The invention relates to a container closure and locking system. More particularly, the invention relates to a closure and locking system mounted on the top of a container, for selectively allowing or preventing access to the contents of the container.
Conventional container closure systems vary in complexity, ease of use, and protection against unauthorized access to the container contents.
Balancing the conflicting goals of container security and ease of use is always problematic. For example, conventional child-proof caps might provide marginal security to prevent a small child from accessing potentially harmful chemicals and medications. However these child-proof caps can be difficult to operate, especially for someone who has limited dexterity from arthritis or other illness.
Other systems have been devised in an attempt to provide adequate security, but maintain ease of use to authorized persons. These systems are generally too complicated to be economical.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,285 to Sanchez Giraldez, discloses a two-part lock button that is actuated by a magnetic key.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,147 to Hallmann, discloses a security lock employing a bolting unit that is movable by the proper orientation of magnets in a key.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,721 to Gordon et al., discloses a magnetic container cover, in which the cover is held in position by magnetic force.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,799 to Eyster et al., discloses a releasable locking means for closure caps.
German Patent No. 67616 to Abramowsky, discloses a locking mechanism.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose for which they are employed, or to general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereafter described.